Tales of Warcraft: Extracts from the Journal of Footman Clark
by loc-zsu
Summary: Read through the extracts of a journal belonging to Footman Clark, an Alliance soldier who was part of the force sent to reclaim the Ruby Dragonshire in the frozen wastes of Northrend.


_Extracts from the Journal of Footman Clark_

-A Warcraft Tale-  
-Part of the "Tales of Warcraft" series—

By Loc-zsu

* * *

The events of this book are based around the assault on the Ruby Dragonshrine in the realm of Northrend, a location in the MMORPG World of Warcraft.

Credit goes to Blizzard for creating the world that this story takes part in, as well as many of the characters involved.

Magnill and Tylira are completely custom created characters.

* * *

_~Journal Entry 17~_

I'm not sure how long I have been out here now. 2 months? 3 months? I'm not sure. The days are all running together now. Even though the sun shines high above Northrend, the cold winds easily negate its warmth. At least when we were in Borean Tundra we had proper shelter. Somewhere to keep warm and dry… I miss that more than anything right now I think… That and a well cooked meal…

_~Journal Entry 18~_

It's been about a week now since we were given the order to move to Dragonblight. A request for assistance from Alexstrasza herself... Something wrong at the ruby dragon shrine, apparently. I know I ought to feel honoured for this task. It's not every day that a dragon aspect calls upon you for aid, but word is that we aren't the only ones heading out to provide assistance. I heard whisperings among the troops that our scouts have seen an emissary from the Wyrmrest at a nearby Horde base asking them to send troops as well. The mere thought of working with them… it makes my blood boil! At least the anger is warming me up…

_~Journal Entry 19~_

_~2AA~_

The whispers amongst the troops were true. No more than a day after we arrived at the dragon shrine and we could see a Horde camp forming not too far from us. They seem to be leaving us alone at the moment… Me and a couple of the other troops aren't sure what is expected of us right now. We haven't been given any orders yet, so we spend our time huddling around this pathetic excuse for a fire. Wish we had brought tents… The commander doesn't appear to be phased by the cold at all. What's his secret?

I have decided to come up with my own dating system for the time being. After Arrival I think. So, it is currently 2AA. Two days after we arrived at the shrine. Simple enough…

I drew the short straw tonight. I have the joy of staying up on guard whilst the others rest. They kept telling me about noises in the night… The creaking of bones, the wailing of the dead…and the stench that is enough to make any ones stomach turn… I'm not looking forward to it…

_~Journal Entry 20~_

_~3AA~_

I saw them! I saw them last night! Lumbering shadows that were groaning as they shuffled along the ground. No one believes me, saying that it was just my mind playing tricks on me… that it was just the moon light through the clouds casting strange shadows. But there were no clouds last night… The moon hung silently by itself. And this morning three of our horses were gone. There are no tracks to follow though… fresh snow fall sorted that out. What have we gotten into?

I think the commander knows more than he lets on. When I told him about what I saw last night there was something in his eyes… He wasn't at all surprised by what I told him. He tried to pass it off, telling me not to worry… Easy for him to say…

_~Journal Entry 21~_

_~4AA~_

Ok, something is definitely going on here. We had two new arrivals in the middle of the night. Word around here is that they flew in. They must have some well-trained mounts to be able to fly in this cold and wind. Apparently one of them is a druid, seeing as the common word is that they shape shifted from a bird into a Night Elf. The other one supposedly flew in on the back of a Bronze Drake of all things. Where does someone get one of those? I'm going to poke around and see what I can find out…

_~Journal Entry 22~_

_~4AA~_

I was right to be suspicious. They haven't just sent any old randoms. We have two high ranking people here. The Night Elf is definitely a druid. She goes by the name of Tylira, a well-respected member of the Cenarion Circle. Apparently others have heard of her before. Something to do with the incident in the Eastern Plaguelands a short while back. She doesn't look too bad either now that I think of it… The other one who came in I haven't really heard of before. I don't know what he looks like, either. He always has his helmet covering his face, although it looks more like a piece of cloth… What I do know is that he is a Dwarf paladin called Magnill, from the Argent Crusade. Or the Argent Dawn. I'm not sure on that one. I heard him introduce himself to someone as the Argent Champion, whatever that means… He and Tylira seem to know each other very well though… Lucky sod…

_~Journal Entry 23~_

_~5AA~_

Our orders finally came through. Early this morning we were briefed on what was going on. Apparently the Scourge has attacked the dragon shrine and are corrupting it! We are here to put a stop to all of this. Not sure how we are going to do that… Tylira and Magnill just stood at the back, discussing something amongst themselves. Their being here makes a lot more sense now. I'm sure I saw them guarding some kind of seed…

_~Journal Entry 24~_

_~5AA~_

We launched our first attack today. It didn't go to plan… To begin with we were only dealing with ghouls. Easy to take care of, even though we were out numbered. But then we were attacked by a group of Abominations… The sight of those creatures alone…and the smell…covered in rotting flesh that hung loosely from their exposed bones…their guts just dragging along the floor…They easily took out a good chunk of our force, and every time one of ours died, he was raised as a ghoul to fight against us… Thankfully the paladin and druid were here to help us, otherwise who knows what could have happened. I don't think we can handle another attack like that…

The only good news is that apparently the Horde suffered worse than we did. Serves them right…

_~Journal Entry 25~_

_~7AA~_

We were fortunate today. We had the aid of a red dragon and were able to push down the slope into the crater, closer to the actual ruby dragon shrine. Their fire breath made short work of the ghoul's and abominations. It looked like even our two guests were impressed by the power on display. We have set up our camp here now, right on the edge of the shrine. Hopefully we can hold it. At least we aren't in the direct path of the colds winds any more. And the view now…

I had heard tales of the Ruby Dragon Shrine, about its immense beauty. Even though it has been overrun with Scourge, you can still see its beauty trying to break through. Luscious green grass covers everything, flowers growing healthily, and a giant tree standing tall in the middle, providing a canopy across it all. The warm breeze that flows through every so often from the shrine feels very refreshing against my cold skin… And catching sight of the occasional snowflakes that float harmlessly down into the shrine…such wonder… Who knew such a place could exist in this frozen wasteland…

_~Journal Entry 26~_

_~9AA~_

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I almost got myself killed! I decided to try and play the hero. What a moronic mistake! I saw a red dragon chained to the ground nearby during our latest attack on the scourge. I decided to try and help it out, to free it. Before I even got the first chain free I was knocked flying by someone on a horse. A Death Knight, I think. They turned around to gun me down as I lay there, dazed and helpless. All I could do was close my eyes as I waited for his cold blade to pierce my heart. But it didn't happen…

Instead I was greeted by a loud clang as the sword bounced off of the polished surface of Magnill's shield. Out of nowhere, a magic blast collides with the death knight, sending him sprawling across the ground and his horse running. All I could do was nod as Tylira asked if I was ok, offering a hand to help me up whilst Magnill slung his shield at the knight, charging in head first, shouting something about beer I think? Typical dwarf.

I found myself watching with awe as the two of them attacked the knight, Magnill bashing him with his shield and hammer whilst Tylira summoned down magical beams from the sky that blasted him into the ground. He didn't stand a chance…

I'm no hero…those two are the real deal. Me? I'm just a grunt…a footman…

_~Journal Entry 27~_

_~12AA~_

It's been quiet since my near death experience. The theory is that the death of the Death Knight has been a major blow to the Scourge forces. The higher ups have taken these last few days peace to bolster our defences and request more troops. Looks like the Horde have taken advantage of this as well and have moved forwards to the edge of the shrine. The commander has apparently been in talks with the Horde commander about a temporary alliance between us for the endeavour of this mission. I still don't trust them…

_~Journal Entry 28~_

_~13AA~_

So much for peace. Our scouts spotted another Death Knight fly in on a skeletal gryphon along with a troop of necromancers I think. No sooner had they landed they had the Scourge back in control again and attacking us with full force. They took us unawares and nearly pushed us back. Even Tylira and Magnill looked tired after the end of that battle… Whilst the higher ups plan their next move in their tent, Tylira is healing the injured troops and Magnill regales us with stories. The troops seem enthralled as he tells them about the time he and Tylira were in the Eastern Plaguelands, fighting off the Scourge there, travelling through the haunted remains of Stratholme. Every now and then he would pass around a flask filled with some very potent liquid which the troops quite readily drink. I can't describe the taste very well, but it was a mixture of sweet and sour, both hot and cold at the same time. Whatever it was, it warmed us up well.

It isn't long before we are all listening in to the stories he tells us, although every now and then Tylira will interject where Magnill exaggerates "slightly" about what happened. This is much needed I think. A break for us all before we push on again…

_~Journal Entry 29~_

_~16AA~_

We were fortunate today. A quiet day with very little combat on our side. The few enemies that did wander to close were easily dispatched by our troops. It was certainly a nice change of pace, considering how things have been the last few days. People are still on edge though. No one has seen or heard from the Necro's that arrived with the Death Knight... and a new kind of wailing had joined the calls of the night...great, just as it's my round for the night watch...

_~Journal Entry 30~_

_~17AA~_

Last night went a lot better than expected! I had the wonderful company of Tylira. I didn't expect her to turn up and keep watch with me. I mean, she didn't have to. She is a higher up after all. They normally spend their time planning strategies and living the lush life in tents whilst we footmen spend our time fighting on the front lines and dying... Tylira and the dwarf though...they are different. They command so much respect, yet they don't let it get to them. They would rather spend their time fighting alongside us, shoulder to shoulder... well...shoulder to elbow in the case of Tylira...I never realised how tall she was until she was standing next to me... and the moon light caught her fair skin just right... Man it's been to long...

Tylira was telling me that tomorrow, her and Magnill will be going out on a mission. Step one in a plan that will end the conflict in the dragon shrine. She wouldn't give me any more details other than that. I wonder what they have planned? Maybe it has something to do with that seed? I hope it works...

_~Journal Entry 31~_

_~18AA~_

Tylira and Magnill have just left the camp, off on their secret mission. There is a rather thick fog flowing through the camp and into the shrine. From in the shrine, we can hear the creaking of bones and the beating of wings overhead. The red dragons sound like they are getting ready for a final attack in line with Tylira and Magnill's mission. You could cut the tension in the camp with a knife...

_~Journal Entry 32~_

_~18AA~_

Not good! Not good! Magnill has just come running back into the camp carrying Tylira in his arms. Both of them look like they have just gone through 12 rounds with the Lich King! No one is sure what has happened, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. The medics are all rushing around Tylira, trying to help her. Magnill looks to be doing the same, making use of what few healing holy powers he has to help her. He looks to be in as bad a state as her. Best guess its sheer force of will that's keeping him going, and worry for his friend. That or his stubborn dwarf personality...

_~Journal Entry 33~_

_~18AA~_

This day just keeps going from one thing to another. No sooner had they got Tylira in a stable condition, Magnill was picking up his hammer and shield and was heading back into the shrine, an aura of vengeance emanating from him. No one dared get in his way. Maybe we should have...

After some asking around, I managed to find out what had happened. Tylira and Magnill were preparing to plant the seed in the centre of the shrine, under the great tree, when they were attacked. Unfortunately, they weren't prepared for the onslaught. It wasn't the run of the mill scourge they had to deal with... according to word of mouth, the Death Knight came to stop them, along with the necromancers and the corrupt spirit of Dahlia Suntouch, the old guardian of the shrine. Most people don't completely agree with those rumours though. But there is one thing they all agree on...the necromancers have managed to re-animate the dead body of a red dragon, and that's what caused so much harm to Tylira and Magnill... how do we fight against that? We don't stand a chance... one of our heroes is out cold, and the other has run off, most likely to his doom... this is not a good day to be a footman...

_~Journal Entry 34~_

_19AA_

Tylira woke up early this morning. As soon as she did, she was trying to gather up troops to go looking for Magnill. The commander wasn't allowing it. Neither were the healers. She is recovering quicker than people thought, but she is still unsteady on her legs. Certainly not in any state to be fighting off against undead enemies and dragons. She seems really distressed about it. I wish I could do or say something to help her out...

_~Journal Entry 35~_

_19AA_

What a turn of events! Magnill returned earlier on, and not just by himself! He had somehow managed to wrangle one of the necromancers and brought them back as a prisoner. The commander was more than pleased to see that and started out quickly on extracting information. Tylira smacked Magnill around the back of the head as soon as she saw him before giving him a hug and calling him an idiot. They must be really close, judging how they act around each other...who would have thought it... guess I'm not her type...

At least the fog around us doesn't seem so thick now that both Tylira and Magnill are back and about. They both look like they could do with some rest, but they both seem to be in high spirits again, as if they are sure of something. Wonder what it is?

_~Journal Entry 36~_

_20AA_

It's been 20 days already. It's hard to believe sometimes... The cold air still whips around me, even with the occasional warm breeze that flows in from the shrine. At least over the last few days the attacks haven't been too bad. Easily managed and dealt with quickly. It has helped the morale in the camp at least.

Tylira and Magnill have been laying out and arguing about their latest plan to the commander. He thinks its suicide and that they should wait until he can get more info from our "guest". Tylira and Magnill, on the other hand, think that waiting is a bad thing. The longer they wait, the more likely that the Necro's will raise up more red dragons to fight for them. You can't fault their logic. One is bad enough, let alone more. Plus they still need to deal with the Death Knight and spirit as well.

I hope they make the right choice at the end... we can't win this without them...

_~Journal Entry 37~_

_21AA_

Tylira, Magnill and the Commander have just laid out the plan to us. There are four fronts we need to deal with in order to accomplish our mission. We need to beat the dragon, beat the Necromancers, beat the Death Knight and beat the corrupt spirit of Dahlia Suntouch. Then, once all that is done, the new seed of life can be planted. Should be easy then…

The druid and paladin are armed with new information from our prisoner in regards to taking down the dragon and the necromancers. A team of us have been gathered together to help out on one front. Later on Magnill will be training and preparing us to defeat the Necromancers. There is a lot riding on us. Everyone needs to do their part right; otherwise it will fall to pieces. No pressure…

_~Journal Entry 38~_

_21AA_

I can't believe this. We have just finished our training with Magnill, which went well. I feel more confident now. But, right at the end, he tells us that we aren't doing this alone, that we are going to have the Horde helping us out as well!?

How can they trust them! They are just as likely to try and kill us as the Scourge are! A lot, if not all, of the men are against this decision. Magnill and Tylira assured us that everything will be ok. They best be right, otherwise we are buggered…

We launch our first wave tomorrow though. Deal with the Necro's… Magnill, Tylira and the emissary from the Wyrmrest Temple are joining us to help clear through the lower Scourge troops to deal with the Necro's that have set themselves up around the tree. They are also hoping that this action will cause either the dragon or the Death Knight to turn up as well… I hope this isn't my last entry…

_~Journal Entry 39~_

_22AA_

I'm still alive…the gods must really like me… the initial assault went off almost without any issues. The Necro's were not prepared for the attack, and certainly not from both Horde and Alliance troops. They fell quickly with minimal loss to our troops. That was until the dragon arrived…

Before we had a chance to react it easily took out half our numbers with one foul swoop, burning some with its breath and simply grabbing hold of and crushing others. A lot of us, Alliance and Horde alike, ran from the dragon. We were not trained to fight that. Some of us stayed put, along with Magnill, Tylira and the emissary. Both Tylira and Magnill let out a wave of magic that flowed through us, strengthening us all in preparation as the dragon circled around for another attack.

All of us braced ourselves for the attack when Tylira just ran forward, leaping upwards and changing into a bird, flying high. What a sight that was to behold! It only became more impressive as it went on, Tylira reverting back to her Night Elf form mid-flight where she just seemed to hang in the air as she let loose with a volley of magic that rained down on the dragons head, catching its attention. No sooner was it chasing after her that she was back in her bird form, leading it away.

Magnill was next in the fray, his hammer and shield in his hands, now glowing with a golden hue. As soon as he was close enough, he let out a loud cry, launching both items at the dragon. I have no idea what energy he had channelled into that throw, but it easily cleaved through the undead dragons wings, causing it to cry out and lurch in pain before colliding with the ground.

That was when we all took our chance, before it could recover. We all attacked the beast, striking the final blow whilst it was down. What a rush…

We wanted to carry on, to tackle the next target, but Tylira and Magnill called us back, had us re-group. We have dealt a major blow to the Scourge today. There is much singing in our camp and a lot of merriment. Tomorrow could be our final assault. May the gods let it be a good one…

_~Journal Entry 40~_

_23AA_

Last night…last night… I drank more than I probably should have. I was going to go up and talk to Tylira last night. At least say more to her before our final assault later on. But even with the confidence boost from the drink, all I could do was sit there and look at her. She saw me looking a couple of times and gave me a smile. That cheered me up. Magnill caught on as well…took me to one side.

I expected him to knock my head off about making eyes at "his girl" or something. Instead all I got was a talk about how "if I want to make myself know, I need to just go and talk to her" and the such. I must admit, I was very confused about it all, and when I stated I thought he and Tylira were together…well… the laughter that came from him was immense.  
Apparently, although she is a "great lass", they are nothing more than friends. He is too short for her, and she is too much of a tree hugger for him. When Magnill walked away, I felt a lot more confident about myself. I think I will talk to Tylira more when this is all over and done with.

_~Journal Entry 41~_

_23AA_

It is almost over! I can't believe it! Ceristrasz, the emissary, Tylira and Magnill set out earlier on with the intention of finishing the job. A group of us went with them, just in case, but it was obvious we weren't needed. Their troops were in shambles, un-organised. The only resistance we encountered was at the base of the tree, where the Death Knight and Dahlia were waiting for us.

Tylira and Magnill were absolutely perfect. We all stood back and watched the fight against the Death Knight and Dahlia. It was almost like a dance as they dodged and weaved, narrowly avoiding blows from the enemy but at the same time seeming to be pushing it as close to the edge as they could.

In the end, Magnill had the Death Knight down on the ground before beheading it with his shield, followed shortly by Tylira delivering the final blow to Dahlia. Almost instantly after Dahlia fell there was a change in the air of the Ruby Dragonshrine. A new life almost. As soon as the task was done, Tylira and Ceristrasz headed inside the tree, taking the seed with them. Now we are waiting for them to return.

Then I will talk with Tylira…

_~Journal Entry 42~_

_24AA_

It's too late…

I missed my chance to talk with her. As soon as Ceristrasz and Tylira had finished in the tree, she was called away to the Wrathgate. She didn't even come back to the camp…

Magnill is packing up what little gear they brought with them before he leaves to join her. I don't know where I will be going next. None of us do, not even the commander. We are just staying put until we get new orders… I don't know what to do…

_~Journal Entry 43~_

_24AA_

Tylira,

If you are reading this, then Magnill has done what I asked and has passed you this journal. I'm not sure what I hope to accomplish by getting him to do this. After all, it is likely we won't cross paths again.

I just wish that we could have had more of a chance to talk to each other, outside of the conflict and the worry. Maybe, with this journal, you can at least get to know me a little better, even if it isn't in person.

Maybe one day I will get to talk to you again. I can hope, at least…

May the gods watch over you in your journeys, Tylira.

_~Footman Clark~_


End file.
